1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to a moisturizing device of the refrigerator wherein a moisturing water can be maintained freshly, which enables storing goods freshly over a long time and enhancing the tightness of the storing room by the use of defrosted water being naturally evaporated in the storing room of the refrigerator, especially of a direct type of wine cellar in which the foods of or liquors are stored at a low temperature.
2Description of the Prior Art
In the direct type refrigerator or wine cellar that refrigerates goods of or liquors, the evaporator is installed in the closed refrigerator, which directly exchanges the heat of the air in the refrigerator so that the stored goods may be stored at a low temperature.
In this case, since the inside of the refrigerator, being closed as described above, is easily dried, in case that the stored goods are vegetables, their freshness can not be maintained and in case of a wine cellar, the cork sealing part of the stored bottle dries and contracts or cracks thereby loosing its tightness, so moisturizing the inside of the refrigerator is indispensible because of such problems.
By the way, looking at the traditional structure of moisturization, moisturization is done by the way in which defrosted water produced while defrosting the inside of the refrigerator is to be collected in the dish installed on the bottom of the refrigerator, or by storing moisturizing water in a seperate dish.
But in the moisturization as above, since the moisturizing water, stored in the dish, is spoiled when used over a long time, not only do troublesome problem follow, such that moisturizing water must be changed frequently giving users which thus inconvenience users but also the problem of unsanitariness.